Enterprises invest in remote access services to provide authorized employees, vendors, and other partners with access across a public communication network (e.g., the Internet) into the enterprise's network, data systems, websites, platforms, etc. The remote access should be managed and secure. However, access across shared public networks can be fraught with an array of risks (e.g., unauthorized access, eavesdropping/wire intercept, malware, keylogging & credential misappropriation, data leakage, misplaced/stole device(s), etc.).
Remote access resources can be exploited to breach the network security by hackers. An overwhelming percentage of all hacking breaches originate through hackers accessing the enterprise computing system from remote access service points. These hacking breaches can lead to threats such as worms, viruses, spyware, data theft, application abuse, etc.
Conventional approaches grant remote access by implementing a username/password authentication paradigm. Missing from the art is a solution that provide a user-friendly, cost-effective, transparent enhanced security layer for remote access authentication with repeated security checks.